THE END or NOT?
by 2tall2betrue
Summary: Sasuke killed Orchimarue and know he is in charge of Otogakure. He is planning to destroy Konoha and everybody in there except for one person that he's doing this for.One small problem she's scared of him. Vamp Fic, Full summery in side.
1. Epilouge

**Re-edited version of first chapter:**

The End or Not?

Normal p.o.v

"Lord Sasuke, now that you haw killed Orochimaru and have taken over this land what will you do?" asked one of Sasuke's loyal servants that he trust a little bit more than the others, around here.

"Now Jaken, I thought I told you to not get in to my personal life, anyway I will still tell you" Sasuke paused to check Jaken's expression which was mixed with scared and interest, "I will destroy Konoha and retrieve what I have been craving for so long since, I left her all alone" Sasuke said while thinking of his wonderful cherry blossom. Had she matured or was she still the same innocent girl that he knew? Did she hate him for living her? Did she forget about him and move on with another guy? 'No Sasuke stop thinking bad thought's, she still loves you and will be happy to see you, but maybe not after I destroy Konoha'.

'Maybe I shouldn't destroy Konoha and just kidnap her? no they would come for her so I have to, for us to be together, even if she'll hate me she'll forgive me eventually when I explain everything to her'.

'Yea that will work'. When he was done thinking he looked up to see Jaken still standing there looking at him for his orders.

"Jaken go tell everyone to be prepared, we are invading Konoha tonight" Said Sasuke with a stern look.

"Yes sir, Right away" Jaken said while getting out of the room living Sasuke alone yet again for him to think.

'I can't wait to see her expression when she finds out I'm a vampire so is the whole Otogakure'. He chuckled to himself, imaging the frightened look that she will give him when she finds out the miserable truth of this world.

"I can't wait" he said while liking his fangs.


	2. Chapter 1 No more Konoha?

**Second re-edited chapter. **

The End or Not?

Sakura's p.o.v

I was sleeping on my queen size bed, trying to rest from my mission. Which I just came home a couple of hours ago, when I felt someone's presence somewhere in my bedroom. I tried to find out whose chakara it was but, it was hidden to good. I open my eye's slowly hoping the masked person didn't see the movement that I just made. I gasped at what or who should I say was in my room, about three steps away from, and to top it all of he was smirking.

"Well hello blossom, long time no see" he said with a smug smile.

"S-s-sasuke what are you doing here" damn it I stuttered.

"What old team mates cant see each other ones in a while?" he asked me, with an innocent look, I quickly got up from my bed about to punch him straight against his jaw but he grabbed my hand and twisted for pressure. Not giving him time to speak up again I brought my other hand and tried to punch him again but he stopped it yet again.

I looked up to his eyes to see him glaring at me for the attempts of getting rid of him from my view.

"But your suppose to be with Orochimaru" I said will trying to move from Sasuke. That just made it worse because he backed me up till I hit the wall. I finally got the chance to examine him. He looked gorges. His black/blue hair was longer then last time, he was a head taller then me, his onyx eye's were starring at me almost making me melt from his gaze. What really got my intention was his mouth; if you looked closely you could have seen sharp fangs? Then Sasuke started to speak again and I tried to keep focused.

"Hm he's dead Sakura and I came to take you with me" I felt he's breath right on me when he was speaking to me. I think I blushed because I can feel the warmth of my cheeks.

"Wa -What d..do you mean" I asked him, getting scared with the look he was giving me. Lust, possessiveness, and love?

"What does it sound like S.a.k.u.r.a" He said with he's eye's starring at me . I couldn't reply to him because the next thing I knew, Sasuke was straddling my hips and kissing me, The Sasuke Uchiha was kissing ME! ' I cant believe it that was my first kiss and Sasuke Stoll it, its like a dream come tr... Wait a minute I'm suppose to hate him'. When I finally got everything threw my head, I pushed him with chakara filled hands and started to breath deeply.

"What was that for" I said hopping I wasn't blushing. Sasuke didn't even pay attention to me, just tried to kiss me again, good thing I pushed him again only this time much harder and he actually moved. So I ran for it, to bad he caught my wrist and the next thing I knew was that I felt a slight pain on my neck and then everything went black.

A couple of hour's later

When I woke up again, I was in a dark room, lying on a bed. I tried to sit up but my hands were tied up to the bed post. I wiggled a little hoping to get freed but it just made it worse so I just looked around the room hoping to find something use full. There was a flat screen tv, Three doors, and a lamp that's it. 'Theirs nothing' I told my self. I heard the door open and guess who was there ... you got it Sasuke.

"Hn I see that you awakened" he said approaching me.

"Were am I you asshole, why am I here, untie ME" I yelled at him but he didn't even flinch.

"Don't have to yell, I'm right next to you and as for your questions, your in my room, I told you that I was taking you, and no I don't want to untie you " He told me with he's stupid smirk on his face.

"Why not, I want to go back to Konoha" I said trying not to sound like a child.

"It doesn't exist anymore." Sasuke said like it was the most simplest thing in the world.

"What do you mean doesn't exist, ANSWER ME" I yelled at him once again, trying to get my hands free.

Sasuke p.o.v (When he knocked Sakura out)

Sakura looked so innocent and helpless in my arms as I raced to Otogakure. I could hear the screams and cry's of helpless people in Konoha, as it was vanishing from this planet. When we finally came to my mansion, I raced to my room and put Sakura on my bed. Living before tying her to the bed post. When a couple of hour's later I heard shuffling in my room so I decided to go in and check on Sakura.

"Hn I see that you awakened" I said looking at her. She looked shocked to see me, even do I was with her some hours ago.

"Were am I you asshole, why am I here, untie ME" Sakura yelled at me.' Hn she got louder over the years'.

"Don't have to yell, I'm right next to you and as for your questions, your in my room, I told you that I was taking you, and no I don't want to untie you " I said, smirking at her.

"Why not, I want to go back to Konoha" She said, a little sounding like a child.

"Konoha? O yea about that it doesn't exist anymore" I said, sounding like it was nothing.

"What do you mean doesn't exist, ANSWER ME" Sakura said, screaming at me.' Hm I could always trick her for my own fun' I thought will smirking.

"Just kidding love, now if you don't want that to be the truth you have to do what ever I tell you to do" I told her, lying smoothly through my teeth to her.

"What do you mean?" She asked me, I could see that she got scared by what I told her.

"It means that I have my men surrounding Konoha right know and if I just say the word, well you know the rest" I told her.

"O-ok, wh-what do y-you want m-me to d-do?" She told me with a beat red face and stuttering with almost every word she said.

"Hn, its simple just that..." I tried to say but I got caught of by a knock on the door. In came Jaken, bowing to us.

"Sasuke-sama the others would like to speak with you" he told me.

"I'll be right there". I said, taking a glance at Sakura before living the room.

"HEY UNTIE ME FIRST" I heard Sakura scream when I was a couple centimeters from the room.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guy's well I update again yay! and thank you all for your review's it make's me really happy that you guy's like my work. Sorry if I took to long to update, its because I didn't really have any good ideas, but I'll try my best. Before I forget there's a lemon in here and it's my first so please don't be mean because, you know its my first. ;)**

**"talking",**

**'thinking',**

**Angry voice or me talking.**

The End or Not?

Chapter 2

Recap:

"HEY UNTIE ME FIRST" I heard Sakura scream when I was a couple centimeters from the room.

Right know:

( Sasuke's P.o.v)

When I walked in to the meeting room, everyone was already there waiting for me. As I sat down Mike, the speaker person looked at me asking permission to speck. I just nodded to him, waiting for him to speak.

"As you all know we have taken over Konoha, my question is do we rest on till the other villages don't suspect a thing or do we attack the Mist right away?" Mike asked.

"Hn good question and I say we attack right away because we got more vampires from the attack on Konoha and we are trying to take over the world! Aren't we not Mike?" I asked him, looking calm as ever. He looked at me with a surprised look, as if he didn't think I would say that.

"a-a yes, you are right we should attack right away, questions" Mike asked. 'Good I made him nervous, that little pest'

"Know if we are done here, I will take my leave" I was about to stand up, when some one spoke up.

"Why did you bring a human here if you despise them so?" When I turned around I looked at the most ugliest thing alive... Karen. " Is that any of your business" I asked her.

" It is since we all are part of this, right?" I ran up to her with my inhuman speed and picked her up by her throat, my eyes went red and I half transformed into being a full vampire**.**

"Know look it here Karin" I said her name with nothing but venom, " I don't care what you think or do here, but what I do is none of your business got that?" I asked, glaring right at her.

"Y-yes" She said trying to get my hand's off her throat. I squeezed a little harder but then let her go. Everybody looked at her with shocked expressions. I gave it no mind and just walked out of the door.

( Normel p.o.v)

Sasuke was walking threw the many halls of the mansion, when he stopped at one particular room. He opened the door and their Sakura laid, with her hands tied up, and her sleeping peacefully. She looked so innocent. 'She's the light to all of my darkness' Sasuke thought as he was sitting next to her and stroking her hair. All of a sodden Sakura started to stir and she started to murmur some words.

"Mn Sasuke-kun please don't leave me" Sakura said still sleeping soundly. When Sasuke heard this his heart skipped a beat, even though he's a vampire. 'She never forgot me?' He thought.

'Good, she would hate me less when she find's out the truth'.With that thought Sakura started to awaken.

"Hm Sasuke what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, still have a sleep.

Chuckle "Well love, this is my room" Sasuke answered, looking at her with an intense look at her. When she doesn't reply, Sasuke leans in to her and kiss her lips. It was tender and sweet but at the same time a little hard and possessive. Finally when Sakura woke up officially and figured out what was happening, she tried to push him off with all of her strength but he was to strong for her. He leaned in even more to her and started to lick her lips. She gasped and he shoved his tongue in exploring every point there was. Sakura couldn't take it anymore and gave in. She shyly put her tongue on top of Sasuke's and they started to tongue battle. Sasuke won in the end and Sakura took the chance to pull back. She started to breath uneven. Sasuke didn't care because he was to preoccupied on kissing her neck and taking of her shirt. Sakura stopped him.

"W-wait Sasuke, I.I cant it's to fast" Sakura said with a beat red face. When Sasuke looked at her he had already transformed fully into a vampire.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said. Sasuke just ignored her and used his claw to slice open her bra. Her C cup breast sprang out and Sasuke started to nibble on the right one while massaging the left one.

" Sa-sas-uke" Sakura moaned out, while Sasuke was taking of her shorts. Know she was just left in her panties and those were goon in a second just like her other clothes. Sakura was know naked, crying, and below a scary, red eyed, fang's coming out of the mouth Sasuke.

Sasuke was know kissing her down to her belly button, leaving kiss marks here and there. When he got to her woman hood, Sakura immediately closed her legs shut but Sasuke just pried them open. First he blew in it making Sakura shiver. When her pussy was getting even wetter he licked it and fingered her until she couldn't take it and cummed all over him. After that he put another finger in her and started to pump in and out of her.

"Sas-uke i-it hurts" Sakura subbed out, pleading for him to stop. He whispered soothing words to her and that calmed her down a little. When he thought she was ready Sasuke positioned him self and slowly went in her. He didnt move for about 10 minutes until Sakura said she was ok. He started to go in a middle speed when, "Sa-Sasuke p-p-please SASUKE" Sakura yelled out begging for him to go faster and harder. He did, he was pounding in to her with his inhuman speed until both of them commed at the same time. But what took Sakura at her surprise is that when she came Sasuke bit down on her neck sucking her blood, but it didn't hurt it pleasured her. Then when he was done he licked her neck of her blood and cut his wrist until he him self was bleeding and made Sakura drink it up.

Sasuke took her that night at least three times when they finally fell asleep in each other embrace.

(The next day)

When Sakura awoke she felt so sore for some reason, when she remembered what happened the previous night. She turned around to see a sleeping Sasuke and him holding her around her waist. She tried to get out of the bed but Sasuke just pulled her to him more.

"And were do you thing you're going?" Sasuke asked as he was nibbling on her ear. Making her aroused again.

"Le-let me go" Sakura said, trying to stand up.

"Know why should I" Sasuke asked, with a smug smile on his face.

"Y-you raped me" Sakura said with a flushed/angry face.

"Hn it ain't called rape when you're moaning my name out the whole time, know is it Sa-ku-ra?" Sasuke asked. She didn't reply just looked away from him. Sasuke got pissed by that so he took her chin making her look at him.

"Look at me Sakura" Sasuke ordered her and she did as was told being to scared to disobey.

"Know if you remember I took your blood yesterday and you took mine, do you know what that means love?" Sasuke asked her.

"You are a vampire?" Sakura answered, more like asked then answered him.

"That and your all mine love" Sasuke said, as he was closing in on her.

**Hey guys so how did you like my first lemon ever, I think I did pretty good since it's my first. So ya, remember that this story is not going to be all lovey dovey maybe some seance and the last chapter but not right know because Sakura is suppose to be afraid and angry at Sasuke. Remember that he didn't tell her that he destroyed Konoha and that he made almost everybody there vampires so ya. She knows almost nothing but she will soon. Please review and tell me how you liked this story because it makes me update faster. So please review.**

**Me out ;p  
**


	4. Help please

** Hey guys, this isnt a update sorry but I'm having some troubles of what to write so I whanted to ask you guys if you have any ideas for this story if you do then please send me a review or a private message. So please tell me your ideas and that will help me lots. :)**


	5. Chapter 3 Escape?

**Hey guy's thanks for all the reviews you gave me it really helps me. Sorry if I took to long to write this it's because I have summer homework and I didn't have any ideas. Thanks Bulla49 for your idea it really helped me a lot :). Anyway enjoy you guys...**

**p.s. this chapter has some sadist seance, because in my story Sasuke is kind of a sadist... so ya if you don't like don't read  
**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**Evil voice**

**(Me talking)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The End or Not?**

**chapter 3  
**

(Normal p.o.v)

When Sasuke finally left Sakura the next day she had nothing to do, first she was just sitting their thinking about everything that happened to her this week**. **When she prosiest everything into her head, she gut up and told her self she has to be strong, she would get out of this some how. When that thought went through her head the door opened to the room and in came a maid. She was wearing the normal maid outfit, except it wasn't black and white like the others this one was navy blue and white.

**"**Ah, Hi I'm your maid and Sasuke-sama said that I should keep you company while he's out" The maid told Sakura.

"Ok, come take a seat next to me and tell me where did Sasuke go?" Sakura said, while patting the seat next to her on the bed. The maid finally sat down and starts to tell her how she didn't know and that she was just a maid here. An hour past and the maid and Sakura became friends. Sakura fond out that the maids name is Sara and that she works here only because her family is weary poor. Sara found out that Sakura is a weary nice person and that she knew Sasuke since both of them were little kids.

"You know what, I'm going to help you get out of this place" Sara said while looking at Sakura with determined eyes.

"Wait what, why?" Sakura asked, surprised by what her new friend said.

"You heard me; I'm going to help you escape. It's not fair that Sasuke captured you and destroyed your home" Sara said.

"What do you mean destroyed my home?" Sakura said suspiciously at Sara, who looked like she was in trouble know.

"Sasuke didn't tell you? He destroyed Kanoha and turned almost everybody their vampires" Sara said, feeling sorry for Sakura. Saukra was so pissed that she didn't know what to do. She had loved Sasuke since they were young and he destroyed Konoha? Sakura couldn't take it anymore she started to cry on Sara's shoulder. Sara tried to comfort her by saying it's alright but she didn't even know that.

"That's it Sakura, you have to escape and I'll help you, please" Sara said trying to convince her new friend. Sakura didn't know she had no place to go anymore but, she still couldn't be with Sasuke.

"O-ok I will, please help me Sara" Sakura said with a weak smile. Sara explained how the guys that gourd this place always take a break at the same time when Sasuke isn't home and that Sakura could escape at that time. She had about a half an hour to escape. Sakura got out of the mansion easily because Sara was with her the hold time so nobody suspected her but, when she got outside Sara couldn't help her their because maids cant go outside. Sakura was sneaky enough to get to the gate and when she saw that nobody was their she ran for it. She ran and didn't look back scared that somebody might see her or even worse Sasuke would see her. Luckily for her he didn't in fact he only came back about an hour later.

When Sasuke came home and found out that Sakura escaped he was furies. He went in to the room and sniffed to see who's other scent was their except for his and hers. He got the scent and made all the people who worked their to stand in a line and let him sniff them. When he got the maid and forced her to talk. She told him everything she knew.

Sasuke dragged the maid in to his and Sakura's room and locked her in their. 'She would be useful later' Sauske thought.

(Sakura's p.o.v)

I was running as fast as I can. I don't know wear but as long as it is not in sound. I put all of my chakara into my legs just to make me go faster and for some reason I was going faster then all the other times I put chakara into my legs** (HINT)**. I saw a small village that looked good to rest for a while until I could get my energy back. I went to the first hotel I saw and paid for the room with all the money that Sara gave me. When I went in to the room it was a normal room, with one queen size bed, a tv, and a small bathroom. I lay down on the bed immediately and fell asleep the same way.

(Sasuke's p.o.v)

I could feel Sakura's chakara close by. When I got to one of those small villages that we don't care about and saw a small flash of pink go into a hotel. I followed and saw Sakura getting a room and going to it immediately. I heed my chakara and followed her I saw as she opened the door I came in so quick that it looked like a blur. I saw how Sakura fall a sleep and took my chance to take her with out a fight. I walked upped to her slowly not to wake her up. Picked her up, jumped out of the window still gentle with her, and ran as fast as the wind till we got to my mansion.

I brought Sakura into our room were the maid was tied up and crying but I could only hear her muffled cry's because she was gagged. I tied Sakura up and gagged her up too. 'She most be really tired' I thought while looking at her as she was tied up. She started to wake...

"Finally, love, your awake and know the fun can begin" I say to her as I stroke her cheek lovingly. She shivers, guess she's scared.' She should be' I thought evilly'. I chuckle at her and start walking to the maid.

(Sakura's p.o.v)

I heard muffled cries and a person walking, so I started to open my eyes to see what's going on. When I did I was scared at what I saw, Sasuke was standing right next to me with the form he had when he rapid me but this one look's even more scarier. When I look past him I see Sara and it looks bad. She's tied up, gagged, and crying as loud as she can.

"Finally, love, your awake and know the fun can begin" I hear Sasuke say to me. He stroked my cheek and I shivered, to scared of him right know. He chuckled a little, and then he started to approach the maid that was shaking like crazy.

"You know that wasn't were nice of you to let my blossom escape" Sasuke tells the maid. He's back was to me so I couldn't see his face but I bet you it's really scary. He showed her his long, sharp, claws and then slowly but painfully cut her cheek. Sara whimpered.

(Normal p.o.v)

Sasuke heard Sara whimper and he smirked, a evil smirk. He started to punch her in her stomach for about 10 minutes. Sara was already coughing blood but it didn't help that she was gagged up. Sasuke then ripped her clothes off and scratched her arms, legs, face, and stomach Sara was bleeding all over her body, she just wanted to die already but Sasuke wouldn't give her that. No he tortured her even more. He cut her belly button open and moved his fingers in side of it, to make it even worse. Then he stopped all of a sodden, he stewed up all covered in blood and it looked like he was approaching Sakura but he didn't. He walked next to Sakura, to the table. He got some stuff that the girls couldn't see and brought it back to Sara.

He cut her legs, so he could see the blood and smirked. Sasuke took out what looked liked a small bag and opened it. He threw everything that was in the bag in to Sara's leg and Sara realized that it was Salt!

Sara started to squirm yet again and Sakura couldn't do anything but watch in horror.

"O it hurts?" Sasuke asked Sara like it wasn't he who did it.

"Let me help you" Sasuke said with a evil grin. He put ice on the place the salt was and rubbed it all over Sara. Sasuke soon got bored with this so he decided to end this faster. So he brought his claws to her neck and sliced it till her head came off. It fell to the floor and rolled to Sakura's feat. Sasuke looked at Sakura's phase and she was so scared that she her self was crying.

"Know look what you have done, because you ran away she had to die" Sasuke said to Sakura. She didn't even know how to reply to that.

"Cat got your tongue" Sasuke said with a glint of amusement. Sakura didn't see what was so amusing in this. He just killed a person and he didn't even care.

Sasuke came up to Sakura and kissed her on the lips. He bit her bottom lip and forced his tongue in side. Sakura tried to fight back but it went waste and just got her even more tired.

"Your punishment start's know" Sasuke said, with an evil glint in his eye's. With that said Sasuke impatiently ripped his and Sakura's clothes off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(I changed some stuff here)**

"please don't, I-I I'm s-sorry" Sakura begged but Sasuke didn't care because she went against him.

"Heh. Gomen, no can do; so just stay still and take it like a good girl would, Sa-ku-ra." Sasuke mocked sarcastically, he positioned himself at her throbbing sex, nudging apart her vagina's lips as she tensed, biting her lip so she would'nt make any sound to please him.

"Try all you want Sakura, my love but you know as well as I do that your body only whants me and cant be with out me" Sasuke said with a smirk and pushed him self inside of her with a big thrust. He started to move slowley torturing her. They were on the floor covered with blood but they didn't care right know because they were to in to the pleaseure. Sasuke kept teasing her ontill Sakura would say everything that he whanted to hear.

"Say it or I will keep going slow" Sasuke said to Sakura.

"W-what, I-I don't know what y-you want" Sakura said trying to make him go faster. Sasuke just whent slower.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore; it felt so good but she whantd more like last time.

"Sasuke-kun p-please, I whant you your t-the only one for me, I-I will n-never run away again... I LOVE YOU" Sakura said, hoping that what she said was what he whanted. And it was, Sasuke started to pound in to her so hard for hours. Sakura reaching her climax 4 times and Sasuke 2.

When they couldn't take it anymore thay had there last climax and sasuke put his head on her bruised breast. Sasuke pressed a possessive kiss to her breasts.

And they both fell a sleep in each others hold at the same time. To tired to think or even move.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok guys so that was my new chapter hope you guys like it. I think this chapter was one of the longest I have made for know. I'm not going to update this month because I'm going to vacation so ya. But don't worry I will update as soon as I get back home. Please review and tell me how I did. **

**;)**

**Me out...**


	6. Chapter 4 HEHE Surprize

**Hey guys so I'm back and I had a wonderful vacation it was rely fun. For the people that don't know I went to Mexico. It was rely hot there and ya, so anyway enough about me lets get on about the story. I know I didn't update for a while but you know i wasn't here and thank you all who reviewed, it makes me really happy that you guys like it. Anyway here's the chapter you better like it lol just kidding but I do hope you like it and REVIEW.**

**P.S before I forget this chapter might be the last chapter, but I'm not sure yet so you guys will find out in the end. ;)**

**P.S.S and for the people that thought that it was gross in the last chapter when Sasuke tortured the maid, remember that this story isn't all lovey dovey stuff this is angst and romance not just romance. Also I want Sasuke to be at least a little evil.  
**

**"talking"**

**'thinking'**

**Evil voice**

**(me talking)**

The End or Not?

Chapter 4

(Sakura's P.O.V)

I started to wake up feeling the bright sun rays on my face. When I opened my eyes, they met with beautiful onyx eyes. But all of a sudden I got this nauseous feeling in my stomach and I stud up and ran to the bathroom not even looking where I stepped on. I didn't care in till I can hold the toilet for my life and barf in it.

When I finally got there and did my business, I heard a knock and in came Sasuke looking worried for the first time I saw. He pulled my hair so it wouldn't get in my way and told me to go on.I was finish and started to stare at him like he knew whats wrong with me.

"whats wrong with me?" I asked forgetting everything that happened yesterday.

"I'm sure that my guess is right but just in case your going to go and see a doctor right after breakfast, got it." Sasuke said.

"What guess, whats going on with me Sasuke, answer me". I demanded, but he did nothing just looked at me and left the room like nothing at all happened. I threw up a couple of mare times and washed up.I started to look for the breakfast room when I found it, there Sasuke sat eating so peacefully that I kind of wished that I could touch him. I should really stop thinking like that.

I walked over to the seat in front of him and sat down I started to eat but, the bad thing is that I remembered everything that happened yesterday. I mean EVERYTHING.

I stud up and slammed my hands against the table and started to yell at him. Random curse words, even some that didn't make seance, but I didn't care because I was just to angry with him. What is wrong with him? I'm yelling at him and he's just starring at me like I'm at fault here.

"WHAT" I yelled at him, getting even more pissed off.

"What the fuck do you thing your doing Sakura, I punished you yesterday because you were at fault for disobeying me by running away, so you better just shut up before I do something even worse" Sasuke said his eyes flashed a tint of red for a second. He was standing up know and leaving the table. I was so shocked at what he said that I almost didn't hear what he said. ALMOST.

" When your done eating ring the bell and a servant is to come to you and lead you to the medic and don't even try talking to him, GOT IT?" Sasuke said with a sturn voice. I just nodded, not wanting to have eye contact with him I sat down quickly and started to eat. I heared the door close and I released a breath that I didnt even know I was holding.

**He He din't expact to make it so short did you. I know you guys might hate me right know but I promise I will make the next chappter much more longer .**

**p.s. check out the poem I wrote about the best couple in the world SASUSAKU ;)  
**

**Please review **

**Me out  
**


	7. Chapter 5 Baby?

**Hey Hey Hey guys, I'm back did you miss me lol. So ya I know the last chapter was really short but I'm going to make this chapter a lot longer so applause please hehe**. **Thank you for all the reviews that I got but I'm getting kind of sad because you guys are leaving less review. Am I doing bad if so please tell me so I can improve but still thank you everybody that has reviewed me, you guys are super awesome ;)**

**Well here's the story hope you like it:**

**"Talking"**

**"Thinking"**

**(Me talking)**

**Evil voice**

The End or Not?

Chapter 5

(Recap Sakura's p.o.v)

I stud up and slammed my hands against the table and started to yell at him. Random curse words, even some that didn't make seance, but I didn't care because I was just too angry with him. What is wrong with him? I'm yelling at him and he's just starring at me like I'm at fault here.

"WHAT" I yelled at him, getting even more pissed off.

"What the fuck do you thing your doing Sakura, I punished you yesterday because you were at fault for disobeying me by running away, so you better just shut up before I do something even worse" Sasuke said his eyes flashed a tint of red for a second. He was standing up know and leaving the table. I was so shocked at what he said that I almost didn't hear what he said. ALMOST.

"When your done eating ring the bell and a servant is to come to you and lead you to the medic and don't even try talking to him, GOT IT?" Sasuke said with a stern voice. I just nodded, not wanting to have eye contact with him I sat down quickly and started to eat. I heard the door close and I released a breath that I didn't even know I was holding.

(Right know, same p.o.v)

I think a couple of hours past by till the servant came. He looked like he had no emotions at all, he was tall, long hair, and well you probably already know he's a guy.

"o hi, what's your name" I said trying to begin a conversation. He just looked at me with bored eyes and sighed.

"Neji, know I'm not here to talk to you but to get you to the medical room, so just follow me" He said, with an emotionless expression.' Dude has a stick up his ass or something'. I thought will I was following him threw dark hall ways. He stopped all of a sudden and looked at me.

"Open the door; I will be waiting for you outside till you are done here" He told me. I think I looked nervous right there at that moment because my hands started to sweat all of a sudden; I opened the door and found a lady sitting there, in a doctors cot. When she turned around to look at me, she had a big smile on her face.

"Well hello there, you most be Sakura, am I right" she asked me. I just nodded, still looking at her face.

"Hi my name is Tsundra and I will be your doctor for today and probably your whole life" Tsundra said. I nodded again.

"Well then lets get this started, please sit down on the bed and tell me everything that you need" Tsundra said, I did what she told me and I told her everything that happened. How I don't feel good most of the time, that what I eat gets trowed up, and that I just feel nauseous. She listened to everything I told her nodding ones in a while, telling me that she got it.

" I see Sakura, I think you might be pregnant, Know I'm not sure if I'm correct or not but lets take the test before jumping in to conclusion" She said with her big happy smile again. I just looked at her like she was insane. How can I be pregnant? Well ok I know how but why?

My mom one's told me that's its the worst thing in your life. That you get so painful that you cant take it, I don't want that.

"O ok" I said, she took me by the hand, gave me a cup, and told me everything that I had to do. When I was done she said the results will be in a couple of days. I nodded, thanked her, and exited the room. Out side the room I saw Neji waiting for me I told him to escort me to my room and he did. When I was finally alone, I couldn't believe what just happened.

I lade down on my bed and started to think. Am I really ready for a baby? And at that its Sasuke's baby. If it was a couple of years ago I would have been so happy but know I'm just scared of him. I love him still, but he just got so scary. What should I do?

I thought for a couple of minutes more but, then I fell a sleep.

(Sasuke's p.o.v)

I started to feel sorry for Sakura for a while, but then it went away. I came up to our bedroom and knocked on the door. I knocked ones. twice, three times and no answer so I got to pissed to care that I just ripped the door open but what I saw in the room cooled the anger down. There lade on our bed, Sakura sleeping peacefully, just like an angel.

I lied down next to her, brought her close to me so I was hugging her, and started to fall a sleep my self.

(Half an hour later)

I started feel something moving next to me, so I started to open my eyes slowly. What I saw surprised me; there Sakura looking at me with tear stained eyes.

"What's wrong love?" I ask with the most caring tone I can make. She looks at me and starts to cry even worse then before.

"Sa-sa-sa Sasuke yo-you ba-bast-basterd" she managed out to say. I look at her confused what did I do? 'Was she still angry at me for this morning?'

"Why" I ask her. She didn't listen to me she just started to throw random stuff at me while yelling at me.

( Normel p.o.v)

Sasuke couldn't take it any more, he grabbed Sakura's wrist.

"**BE QUIT**" Sasuke yelled, his eye's flashing red, he leaned in to her till his mouth was right next to her ear.

"Know Sa-ku-ra be a good girl and tell me, what's wrong with you before I do something that you will regret" Sasuke said in a seductive voice that made Sakura shiver and get butterfly's in her stomach.

"You k-k-illed the maid, a-and r-raped me, also n-no more Konoha" Sakura sobbed out.

"So? love don't you care about me more then those stupid things" Sasuke asked getting angry by the minute.

"I-I h-h-hate you?" Sakura said looking strait at Sasuke's eyes.

"O really know do you?" Sasuke asked getting angrier. Sasuke pinned Sakura down on to the bed and started to lick her ear lobe.

"Y-yes" Sakura managed out to tell him. She wasn't sure if she said yes to answer his question or because she was enjoying what Sasuke was doing to her. Sasuke started to move from her ear to her lips kissing them so many times but never fully, just small pecks. Sakura couldn't take it anymore she wanted to feel his mouth on hers; she wanted to feel his breath, and his tongue. Sakura pushed her face to Sasuke's trying desperately to make him kiss her like all the other times. Sasuke just smirked at this and pulled away, earning a slit whimper from Sakura.

"Heh, I thought you hated me" Sasuke said with a sly grin on his face.

"No answer, love?" Sasuke asked looking at Sakura with amusement.

"Ok then if you don't hate me then that could only mean that you love me, right Sa-ku-ra" Sasuke said with a seductive voice that could just make you melt. Sakura could only shake her head she was already paralyzed by looking into his beautiful eyes.( So yea she was looking into his eyes and he paralyzed her so she wouldn't move around, o and he can like tell her to do something and she will even if she doesn't want to).

Sasuke slowly started to take of Sakura's clothes first her jacket, then her shirt, when it came to the bra it was so frustrating for him that he just ripped it off of her. He pushed up her skirt and pulled down her pink panties. Sakura was all naked and Sasuke wasn't even close to her. Sakura looked at Sasuke with pleading eyes and right away he knew what she wanted. He undressed quickly and began his magic.( hey again ok this is not a rape because actually Sakura wants it, its just at first she was denying it so if you dint get it at first here you go).

Sasuke started of by making Sakura's pink nipples as hard as rocks and that didn't take long just a little flicks and done. Then he put them in his mouth and started to suck them just like a new born baby. When he was done he slowly starts lick down her breast to her special spot. Sasuke spread her legs, given him a nice view of her self. Sakura already beat red actually got even redder after that.

Sasuke smirked at Sakura's but just kept doing what he was doing. He started to rub her clit to get her even more wet, but for the final act thought Sakura he bent his head down and started to suck at her clit living it dry but more and more juices kept coming out. HE stopped for a moment and Sakura thought that he was finished, o but she was mighty wrong. Sasuke positioned him self at her entrance and showed him self in.

"AAAaaaaaaa" Sakura yelled out, painting and huffing. Sasuke kept slamming him self in side of her and when he was done they at least climaxed 4 times.

Sasuke fell on top of Sakura out of exhaustion but when he realized he was hurting her he moved till he was just holding her to him self. Sakura was long not paralyzed so she started to remember what Tsundra told her.

"S-Sasuke I-I n-need t-t-to tell you something" Sakura said, nervous at what Sasuke might say.

"Hm what is it, love" Sasuke asked.

"I might be pregnant" Sakura said as fast as she can just to get it out. Sasuke looked at her with amused eyes and chuckled a little.

"I know that already, why did you think I was going easy with you today?" Sasuke asked.

"WHAT, you call that easy we did like at least 6 times and you call that easy?" Sakura yelled. She couldn't believe what he just said. Sasuke just chuckled yet again and told her to go to sleep and they did.

(Next day, Sakura's p.o.v)

Today is the day that I get my results back and I'm kind of scared. I think Sasuke already knows that I love him scene yesterdays activates. Blush. So know I can't hide it from him and I don't think I should because when we fell a sleep I heard him say that he loved me to and that he was sorry. 'Aaaa I'm so happy'

"Ok Sakura, congratulations you are certainly pregnant" Tsundra said. When I heard those words come out of her mouth I was so happy that I started to cry tears of joy.

"Why are you crying, honey" Tsundra said with a sweet voice, I look at her and smile.

"I'm just so happy" I say. That's when Sasuke comes into the room.

"So was I right?" Sasuke asked Tsundra that looked at him like she was annoyed?

"Yea" She said.

"Ha pay up" Sasuke said with a smug smile. I looked at them like they were crazy, what the fuck were they talking about?

"What are you talking about?" I asked getting impassioned by them, ignoring me.

"O ya I forgot to tell you that I baited with Tsundra that you were pregnant and I was right" Sasuke said as if it was the best thing in the world. I couldn't believe they would do this to me, I stud up like nothing was wrong and left the room. When the door shut I ran for it tears already spilling out of my eyes. I heard the door open and Sasuke was running after me but no I'm not going to stop and lesion to him but I was getting tired already and I couldn't take it anymore so I stopped for a little for me Sasuke caught me before I can move again and pinned me to the wall.

"What the fuck was that?" Sasuke yelled at me.

"You got me pregnant because you wanted to have some money" I said in a pouty voice.

"Huh, I only got you pregnant because I love you stupid" He said with a smirk on his face (Bipolar much lol). I smiled up at him and what surprised me was when I looked up at him he kissed me right on the mouth forcing his tongue inside of mine. We where making out for a couple of minutes on till we finally pulled away and we had our foreheads on each others.

**So did you like it? Do you want me to end it here or should I make another chapter of how Sakura gives birth and a scene wear its ten years into the futer? I didn't really fell like rereading this so if it has some mistakes its because I'm a lazy person also because I don't have a beta please leave a review of what I should do and what you think of this chapter.O and guess what I beat my record this is the longest chapter I ever had, hehehe ;).**

**p.s Before I forget I'm going to start a new story. I'm not sure what to name it yet but its going to be really good if you like this story, it might be a one shot or a story with a couple of chapters like this one. So keep your eyes open for my new story coming out soon lol. ;)**

**HEY, YEA YOU ARE YOU JUST GOING TO LEAVE THIS STORY WITH OUT REVIEWING? PLEASE DON'T LEAVE WITH OUT REVIEWING ;)**

**ME OUT**


	8. Chapter 6 the crazy final

**Guess who's back? Back again. Ester's back tell a friend, lol HAHA so ya I'm back and its thanks to all you super duper awesome people yay! HAHA so ya thank you all for busting up my happiness because to tell you the truth I thought you didn't want a extra chapter ( I got that idea because SOMEONE wrote a mean comment to me and yea you know who I'm talking to!) Sooo because you guys are so awesome I made another chapter yay! I hope you all like it because its the last one :(... But have no fear I will make a new story :D**

**So here's what everyone's been waiting for the final chapter ^.^**

**Disclaimer: Ya ya ya I know I haven't done this for a will but I have to tell you this guess who's back back again Shady's back is by Eminem and Naruto is by the person who made Naruto so its not me and don't try to blame me... HEHE that rhymed :P**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**Scary voice **

**(me talking)**

The End or Not?

Final chapter O.O

(Author's p.o.v)

"Push, come on Sakura push, you can do it just a little more, PUSH" yelled Tsunade, trying to help her pink haired friend out.

Sakura was lying on the hospital bed, all tired, sweaty, and just wanting this to get over. She has finally got the alright to push her baby out of her. She was screaming and yelling on top of her lungs, saying that it was all Sasuke's fault and that she will never ever do this again. Will she was wrong because when she was done with this baby in a year and a half she was giving birth yet again, well that is another story so lets get back with this one.

(Sakura's p.o.v)

"Ahhhh, I cant take it anymore" I yelled " Just get it out of me, I don't want this" I'm sweaty, tired, and I don't even know were Sasuke is. Where the fuck is he I want to kill him so much for doing this to me.

All I hear is stupid Tsunade yelling push and that we are almost done but it doesn't seem like it!

I hear Tsunade saying something but I feel so pain full then it just stop's what happened? I pay more attention and hear Tsunade .

" Sakura, Sakura you have a baby boy" Tsunade said with tears in her eye's. 'Why is she crying I'm suppose to be crying'. I reach up to take my baby boy from her arms and he is so cute and adorable that I can just eat him up. He's crying so loud that I can barley think, I hear the door open and in comes mister stupid head him self.

If I wasn't holding the baby right know I would have tackled Sasuke to the floor right about know but I just can't let my baby go. I get this feeling like I don't want anybody to see him and that I want him next to me my whole life. Whats happening?

I look at Sasuke with a questing look and he just smiles at me and says " that's how all vampire's feel for their baby's and mates".

(One and a half years later and Sakura is done giving birth to her second child)

"Daichi come here and meet your little baby sister" called out Sakura will waiting for her two year old to finally look at his new sibling.

"Do we have to keep her? why cant we just leave her here and run away while she's sleeping" asked Daichi, with pleading yes looking up at his father.

"No and its the last time your asking me this" Sasuke said with a stern voice.

"hmph" Daichi said with a little pout. I couldn't take it anymore I started to giggle so much and they looked at me like I was going crazy.

"Haha you guys look so funny together, no wonder you are father and son" I said still laughing a little.

"But really mommy, why do we have to bring a baby home? don' you love me anymore" Daichi asked with tears almost coming out of his eyes.

" Of course honey, we love you but we love our new baby to and I'm sure you will love her to" I said with a glint of happiness in my eyes. Sasuke took Hina from my arms and said that I should get some rest and left taking Daichi with him.

I sighed, I can't believe I'm married to the Sasuke Uchiha and that I just gave birth to another child of ours. I have finally had my dream come true Sassuke loves me so much and hes not evil to me anymore but as possessive or even more then he was and still I love him, always will since the day I meat him and till we have to go away from this life of ours but that's not going to happen for more then a thousand years. I almost forgot, I cant believe that I have a vampire family and that we took over the world!

**Ok I will at meet it, it was kind of a weird chapter but it did tell you that that are finally married and that they had two children and will get more I gust know it lol... Anyway I hope you liked it I kind of rushed this but still. I have a lot of school work so ya, I kind of hate high school right know but o well it teaches me how to write better meaning more stories yay!**

**Know remember I don't have a bets reader for this but I do reread this so ya if any grammar mistakes I am sorry. :D**

**Me out B)  
**


End file.
